The Heavenless Wolf and Earthless Dragon
by BlackCatRedCrow
Summary: Tacey is a normal girl that goes to a normal high school with normal friends. But fate takes a nasty turn when a bunch of newcommers show up that her friend Ichigo seems to know. Who are they? And why can't the short albino one leave her alone? And who's this Scarecrow that keeps popping up? And most importaintly, what does she have to do with it?


**Hey guys listen i am soooooo sorry that i havn't been updating my stories like at all please don't hate me. I'm back now and that's all that matters ok? I will updae all my already started stories including this one. Please though, i do need you to review so i know which stories are popular so i know which stories to work on at the moment. Again, sorry i've been gone and away but now i'm officially back and ready to write. Please reveiw and tell me which story you want me to work on currently. THX! And i really hope you enjoy this story.**

Chapter 1

Heya! I'm Tacey. No last name included. I'm a human, and I'm fifteen years old. That would be a beginning sophomore for all those idiots out there that don't know what ages are in what grade.

I have really long white hair that I keep in pigtails that go down to my ankles. Try pulling knots out of that! It's naturally white and so are my colored streaks. Each pigtail has a different color streak. My left pigtail has rainbow streaks and my right has black streaks. And yes, it's all natural. Do teachers believe that? Nope!

My eyes are amber with Emerald green around the pupil. Yet again, completely natural.

Considering my complexion, I'm ghostly pale. And I'm s-sh-short. Truth be told, I'm only 4'2'! My friends say it's because I don't drink milk. Well screw you I hate milk! I think I missed something … clothes! Every character has clothes!

I usually wear my black and white long sleeve t-shirt with a black tank-top over that. I have cut up black leggings and a half black, half white short skirt. Oh, and I don't wear shoes. I just wear my long rainbow toe socks. There fluffy! And that should just about cover my appearance and whatnot.

Okay so my story. In a couple of words I'd have to say it was very long, confusing, and obnoxious. But I guess you still wanna hear it fully don't you? Okay then I guess the beginning is probably the place to start.

I live in Japan. (Just like almost every other anime character) More specifically, I live in Karakura, Japan. I'm a sophomore as I've mentioned, so I go to high school. I go to Karakura high. Obviously the idiot that named the school had no real ideas.

Anyway me and my two best friends were sitting in class doing what we did best. Being idiots. This was the class before lunch and our teacher wasn't in. To make it better, the substitute never showed, so we had the entire class to ourselves. Some girls were talking about boy issues or new make up. Some guys were talking about new skating tricks and sport records.

Me? I was sitting on my desk with my iPod on full blast, although one headphone was out so I could partly hear what was going on in the world around me. Hey, I can't read lips yet! My best guy pal, Cooro, was babbling at one of his buddies about one of the new swords at his grandpa's shop. His little sister and my little angel, Kari, was looking through another one of her grandmother's books. Now, just so you know, I'm short. Kari is little. As in young. She just turned ten last month. She's a foot smaller than me. Okay, a little less than a foot but still. She's ten! And she's already taking classes here at Karakura high! And some wonder why we call her the smart one.

Cooro and Kari are related, in case you didn't guess. There parents abandoned them when Cooro was six. That meant Kari was like, one! Anyway they left them at their grandparents and never came back. So naturally, the grandparents became the parents. And trust me, I've met them. I would trade them for mine any day. If I had any to trade in the first place. Because of the abandoning, Cooro has gotten this long lasting grudge against his parents, claiming that if he ever saw them again he would tie them down and dissect them slowly with a wood spoon and a pair of rusted pliers, then poor a vat of vinegar and lemon juice that he's been storing away in his closet all over their still writhing bodies. Yes, in case your wondering, he's absolutely insane.

But Kari on the other hand, was too young to remember her worthless parents. Also, she's to cute and sweet to hold any grudge towards anything. I have proof. She was five, and we were all walking down the sidewalk to there grandparents when some prick on a skateboard didn't see her and crashed right into her. The guy yelled at her, but before Cooro or I could react, Kari just smiled at him, asked if _he_ was okay, then handed him his board and walked off. I swear you could shoot her and she wouldn't get mad.

"Tacey-Chan!" Said angel chimed at me, which quickly brought me back to our world.

"Sup?" I hummed at her. She giggled at my lack of vocabulary. What can I say? I say actions speak much louder than words. I don't believe in the "If you can say it, you can do it." motto, I believe in the "If you can do it, you can do it!" motto.

"Tacey, did you listen to anything I was saying?" Kari asked, eye balling me. I stared at her, then shrugged.

"Nope! Not a bit." I said honestly. I make it a point not to lie. Kari huffed, but smiled.

"Okay then as I was saying, Tacey, the soul society is controlled by the Gotei thirteen, which in turn is controlled by-" Kari was cut off by a loud bang. Apparently Cooro said something too funny, because he, and like four other guys had fallen onto the floor and were now laughing hysterically. I turned to Kari, and took out my headphones, showing her she had my full attention.

Kari loved stuff like this. She was a nerd for this "Soul Society" thing. She tells me all about it, all the time. You could put her on a soul society quiz game show thing, and she would win every single round. I can't say I'm too far off. She lectures me on the topic daily, even on the phone.

"I'm sorry Kari, you were saying?" I poked her to continue, which she did happily.

"Right. It says here the soul society is an afterlife area for departured souls. It's also where shinigami live and is where most souls dwell until they are reincarnated into the human realm. Also known as our world today." She said looking up from her pages. I was looking at her with a half interested face. I already knew this.

"Kari you were talking about ruling?" I said with a slight yawn. She made an 'oh' face and looked back down after flipping through a few pages.

"Oh right! Here it is. I was reading the wrong page." She mumbled to herself before smiling and continuing the lecture. "The Soul Society is ruled by the Soul king who commonly leaves the running of said soul society to the Central 46 chambers and nobles." She said. I got a peck of interest in this. I always do.

"What about laws?" I heard Cooro ask. Kari and I looked at him and his pals, surprised to see they had stopped what they were doing to listen in. Even if Cooro didn't believe in the Soul Society, he still listened for the happiness of his little sister. Everyone here did. Not everyone at Karakura high believed in what Kari was talking about, but every person listened to our little angel.

"Laws…" She mumbled, looking through the chapter. "Laws…aha!" She cheeped when she found it. By this time, ninety-nine percent of the class was listening. "The ultimate law is to maintain balance." She began.

"No shit." Cooro muttered, earning a couple snickers and high fives.

"Shinigami may never give their powers to humans." Cooro laughed at this.

"How the hell does that work? They walk up to you and hand you a box with their powers in it and say 'here's my powers, merry Christmas!'" He and about ten other people laughed at his stupid joke. He's a very sarcastic human.

Before Kari could continue, the lunch bell rang, and many people sprinted out the door. Some walked past Kari, giving her happy hugs as they went.

"We'll listen to more later, ok?" One girl said. Another girl hugged her and promised her full attention next time. Once the room was clear, except for Kari, Cooro, and I, Said siblings walked to their desks while I just sat there. Cooro laughed at me as he pulled a brown bag out of his backpack.

"Again?" He asked. I couldn't tell if he was talking about my lack of food, or the evil plan boiling in my brain. Both were a yes, so I just nodded, then put said evil plan into action. I stood up from my desk, and walked to the door, leaned on the wall next to it, and just waited. And to my happiness, not two minutes later, orange haired Ichigo Kurosaki walked in holding his lunch tray complete with brownie. Smiling like an idiot, I did what I did best. Become the most obnoxious monkey in the world. I pounced on his back, and linked my arms around his neck.

"Ichy!" I squealed happily. He yelped in surprise, then groaned when he realized what idiot had just climbed on him.

"Tacey, get off me you premature midget!" He complained. I started whining.

"Ichy! Please! C'mon I forgot my lunch!" He stopped struggling for a second.

"So you have to take mine?"

"Yep!" He groaned, and continued trying to pry me off and not spill his lunch at the same time. "Aw come on Ichy, just the brownie?"

"No way Tiny, the last thing you need is sugar!"

"How about the apple?"

"No, I want that!"

"The chicken, rice, thing?"

"Argh!" He yelled, putting his lunch down on a desk so he could use both hands to attempt to pry me off. I nearly fell off laughing as he tried to reach for me. "Get off!" He griped.

"Nope!" I giggled, moving to his other shoulder as he tried to reach me.

"Dammit!" He fumed, spinning in circles now, trying to reach me. Suddenly, I jumped off him and ran to the other side of the room and sat in a chair in front of my lunch. He looked at me and sighed.

"Thank you." He said to me. I smirked evilly, and took a bite of my brownie.

"No Ichigo, thank you." I said. He looked at me, then my lunch, then the desk where his lunch was. A whole sixty seconds went by before he finally reacted.

"Gah-!" He jumped back and pointed a sharp finger at me. "When? How? What?!" He stammered as I laughed.

"Simple. Cooro grabbed it when you were spinning around in a circle trying t get the monkey off your back." I smiled as he face palmed himself. "And to top it off, all I had to do, was to get you to drop your plate." Cooro was now officially chocking on his cookie, because he tried swallowing and laughing at the same time. Where I come from we call that being moronically stupid.

"You should be more careful to not let your guard down, Ichigo." Kari said walking past him to throw her bag in the trash can. "She's much smarter and more conniving than she looks." Ichigo watched as I swallowed the rest of his/now my lunch and glared at me.

"Figures, I get mugged for food every day by a mini devil." He said sternly, crossing his arms.

"Hey!" I gasped in mock horror. "I take total offense at that comment!" I stood up and pounced on his back again, except this time, I climbed up and onto his shoulders. "I could never pass as a devil. I'd make a much better angel." I cheeped at him. He scoffed.

"You, an angel? Man, I guess they're letting everyone into heaven now. Murderers, rapists, and now Tacey's." He shook his head in mock denial. "Sad, very sad." He smirked up at me. I smiled back, then jabbed him in the eyes. He yelped, and brought his head down, and began rubbing his eyes. "Gosh, dammit!" He yelled at me.

"Yep. An angel I am." I giggled. Ichigo growled.

"How the hell are you an angel?" He grunted. I poked his head.

"Angels are not nice creatures, Ichy-chan." I said. Then something clicked in my head that should have earlier. "Ichy." I muttered.

"What now Tiny?" He asked. I grabbed a fistful of his hair, and yanked. Hard.

"Don't call me little!" I yelled yanking harder than last time. He hissed a loud 'holy-' and flew back, slipping and hitting his back on the floor. Correction, I landed on the ground, and he landed on me. Cooro was now officially not breathing at all, due to over used laughing. Kari was now videotaping this whole incident, and was trying to get Cooro to inhale.

"Geeze, how the hell did this little midget knock me over like that?" Ichigo said out loud. I froze in mid-squirm and glared. Shooting up, causing him to flop over twice so he was on his back again, I glared with demon eyes as I grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him in a random direction.

"Don't call me short!" I screamed. Sadly for him, the direction I threw him was at the door, which was opened by a tall red head and a bald guy right as Ichigo reached the door. I heard a 'What the f-' and a 'holy shit' before all three of them collided with each other and literally went through the school wall on the other end of the hallway. Cooro began laughing so hard he fell out of his chair and on his back. Kari on the other hand, sighed deeply and began calculating how much that damage was going to cost. I stared at the hole for two minutes before turning to Kari.

"Why is there a hole in the wall?" I asked her. Cooro laughed even harder, and Kari huffed.

"Never mind that Tacey." She said. Cooro shot into a standing position.

"I wonder if their dead!" He said way to loudly.

"Who's dead?" A familiar voice came within my hearing range.

"Tatsuki!" I squealed, running up and pouncing on her.

"Hey champ!" She called me by the name she gave me when we had tied in a fist fight years ago. It still made me smile. When I let go of her, I was met with a blur of orange, and a vice hug.

"Tay-chan!" Orihime cheeped at full volume. I cheeped back 'hello's' and 'oh my gosh's' while we twirled in circles over and over.

"Yo, Champ?" Tatsuki poked me after Orihime had put me down.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Ichigo lately?"

"Uhh…" Cooro walked through the door to the hole in the wall. Man the principle's gonna be pissed with whoever did that.

"Check about two floors down, across the hall, in the courtyard." He snickered. Tatsuki and Orihime cocked their heads in unison as they walked up to the hole with me still clinging to Tatsuki's arm.

"Wha-hoo." Cooro whistled at the damage. Orihime squeaked.

"Ichigo!"

"Nicely done Tacey!" Tatsuki cheered, clasping a hand on my shoulder. "I don't think even I could have done better myself." Kari's camera suddenly flashed next to us, and I stared at the idiots laying in the courtyard.

Ichigo was under the red head guy, who was under the bald guy, and all three of them were unconscious.

"Ouch!" Orihime chirped in a worrying way.

"Dude she killed them! Awesome! I'm a murder witness!" Cooro hooted before jogging down the hall. Kari's camera flashed.

"Way to go Champ!" Tatsuki congratulated me. I on the other hand was trying to figure out how long I'd been able to throw that hard. Orihime started down the hall, looking over her shoulder to yell out something about going to check on them. Tatsuki and I stood there while Kari's camera flashed a few more time's before she suggested that we follow Orihime's move.

"Well, let's go check on the idiots." Tatsuki said loudly to me. "I wanna see if they're alive." I giggled at that, then released her arm, and jumped out of the hole and right onto Baldy's stomach.

"Gack!" He made a weird pained noise when I landed. Weakling, I'm only fifty pounds. Yes, I am that damn tiny.

When the others moaned under him I looked up a Tatsuki. "Yep they're alive!" She laughed and threw me a thumbs up before jumping and landing on Baldy's … uhh … more sensitive area, considering I was on his upper area. Weirdly enough, he didn't react. Huh. Tatsuki and I hopped off and that's when Orihime, Kari, and Cooro made it onto the scene.

"Hey guys!" I called. "What took you so long?" Orihime gave me a sheepish grin while Cooro laughed at the idiots on the ground.

"We were stopped by an A.P. and had to make up an excuse about why we were all out of class at the same time." Kari mentioned to me. Someone walked up behind her, and laughed.

"Who did all this?" Rukia asked to no one really. I smiled and raised my hand like an obiediant student would to a teacher. Rukia gawked at me, before laughing again. "Wow Tacey, I had no idea you were so powerful!" I giggled with her. I like Rukia. She's different. Kari really likes her, and Cooro thinks she's hot. To me she's just a cool girl to be around. We've done projects and talked a lot, so I know her pretty well. Suddenly, behind me and Tatsuki, the bald guy screamed and flipped around a few times before falling over on the ground and off the pile of morons. Geeze! Delayed reaction much?! I walked over to him, and stared at him while Cooro and Tatsuki poked the red head with sticks, Orihime and Kari were shaking Ichigo, and Rukia was kicking him in the head.

"Ow…" Said orange boy muttered, before sitting up completely, grabbing Rukia's foot in the process. "What happened?"

"Tacey got mad because you called her short and she threw you and two other people through a wall." Kari told him. Ichy, meanwhile, stared at me like I was some insane super-human. Then, he sweat dropped.

"Crazy midget."

"Your lost without me, orange ass."

Watching this bald guy just waiting for him to wake up was getting insanely boring, so of coarse I got a very good idea. Well, good in my eyes. I flipped Baldy to where he was laying on his back. I stood on him, and jumped on his chest over and over. Ichigo and the others watched me with either blank or confused looks.

"Tacey, what are you doing?" Ichy asked me while attempting to fully stand.

"CPR." I replied, earning giggles and chuckles. While I was in mid-jump, Baldy sat up, and now I was coming down! "Crap!" Damn gravity. I landed on Baldy's head, causing him to fall over. He yelped, and instinctively tried to grab something to catch himself. Unfortunately, the only thing he could reach was my ankle. And that wasn't going to help either of us. All it did was add fifty pounds to the fall.

When Baldy hit the ground, he rolled a little. Making matters much worse he landed on me. Now I was on my back, on the ground, and he was on his stomach, on me. Crap.

"Ha-ha!" Cooro's obnoxious laughter filled the entire courtyard. I turned my head in his direction.

"Shut up Crow."

"It's Cooro!" He snapped. I always did that when he got on my nerves. His parents had originally named him Crow. But after they got ditched at their grandparents, he changed it to Cooro. He actually had changed Kari's name as well. Her original name was Karis. Oh well, I Love Cooro and Kari much better anyway.

"Right, right my mistake Buzzard." I griped back.

"Shut it Tay-Tay." Cooro shot at me with a smirk. I gasped.

"What exactly are you saying?"

"Well, what do you think I'm sayin'?" I lifted my legs to my chest, and punted Baldy off of me so hard he flew into the air, and landed right on the red head that was just starting to stand up. Did I care? Nope! I was currently pissed off. I got right in Cooro's face.

"You sure as hell better not be saying what I think your saying."

"Well then I think you know what I'm sayin' is what you think I'm sayin' to what you thought I said to what I think you thought I said."

"What did he just say?" I heard Rukia ask.

"He said she knows what he's saying." Tatsuki replied.

"Oh."

"Hey Ichigo, who's the crazy mini midget?" I heard an unfamiliar voice ask. Aggravation marks surrounded my skull as I looked over at the red head and Baldy walking up to Ichigo.

"Huh? Oh hey Renji, you guys ok?" Ichy asked.

"Yeah. Were cool." Baldy told him. "Anyway really, who the heck's the subatomic shrimp over there?" He asked, pointing at me.

"Oh that's Tacey." He explained. "She's my friend and a student here."

"And she's also about to be your impending death." Cooro chimed in, making them all turn in my direction. My amber eyes seemed to turn blood red and an imaginary fire torched all around us.

"Oh God." Ichy muttered. The red head, Renji, and Baldy both looked scared as shit.

"What the hell?" They both screamed as I pounced.

"Holy crap!"

"Stop! Damn! Let go!"

"Shit that hurts!"

"Get off!"

"Ow!"

"Stop that hurts!"

"Ahhhh!"

By the time I was calmed down enough to where I wasn't going to kill them, I had them both in a death grip choke hold. Baldy with my legs, Renji with my arms. Also by this time, Rukia, Ichy, Kari, Cooro, Orihime, and even Tatsuki had backed up to a safe distance. That would be about forty to fifty feet. My hold on them suddenly tensed.

"Midget? Can a midget kick your ass? Huh?! What else do you wanna call me? Subatomic Shrimp? Is that what I am? Huh?! You wanna call me something else? A bean sprout midget that's so small you can't even see her with a microscope? How dare you! I'm gonna tear you apart!" I roared throwing Baldy to the ground, then chunking Renji in the air. Finally, I just let gravity take its action. Splat! "Okay, I feel much better now." I sighed, taking a deep breath of air. Of course someone stupid had to ruin the moment.

"What the hell is going on out here?!" A very old, and agitated voice rang out as the others made their way towards us. Oh for the love of- now an AP was after us. Great. He stormed up to our group and that's when I mentally kicked myself. Let's go over the pro's and con's of this situation.

Con's:

-Broken school wall.

-Crater in school courtyard

-Fighting on school grounds

-Cussing on school grounds

-Two beat up idiots on school grounds

-Beat up Ichigo … on school grounds!

Ok and now the pro's.

Pro's:

-None what so freaking EVER!

Great. Now we have to deal with Mr. I'm old and an AP so you have to listen to me.

"Well? What the hell did you morons do?" He griped. Well, at least he didn't call me short. Ichigo sighed in aggravation when no one spoke up, and decided that he had to.

"Well, I guess it's my fault. You see-"

"Enough!" He roared, cutting him of. "You will all be in detention for basically the rest of your lives ." He said. Then he turned to me of all people. "And as for you. Your coming with me to get that ridiculous dye out of your hair." He growled. I gasped.

"Excuse me sir." I spat the last word. "My hair isn't dyed. I have told you this."

"Bogus!" He roared. "The white hair, the black streaks, the rainbow streaks. It's all not real."

"Sir?"

"What?"

"If I may?"

"Yes?"

"You need to yell louder. I'm pretty sure they can't hear you in Scotland!" He gasped at me.

"Are you saying that I need to shut up?"

"I dunno. Are you and old geezer that needs to retire before he keels over?" I asked back, raising an eyebrow. Renji, who was now standing, laughed a little. Baldy snickered along with the others while Orihime and Kari just smiled like idiots.

"How dare you!"

"Oh I dare." I glared back. Fortunately for me, right as he was about to scream at me again, the final school bell went off, signaling our freedom for the day. I thank whatever god was watching over me that day. Before they could get any more dragged into this, Cooro lifted Kari onto his shoulders and made a break for the door.

"See ya! Gotta get home and help grandpa close the shop!" He yelled as he passed us. Tatsuki grabbed Orihime's collar and dragged her away with a simple 'see yal later'. That left me with Ichy, Rukia and the two morons. Rukia walked up to said morons and motioned for them to follow her. They looked at each other, but followed.

"By Tay-Chan!" Rukia called to me, flipping around and walking backwards so she could see me. I waved.

"Bye-bye Rukia-Chan!" I yelled. "Oh yeah see you guys too!" I yelled at the idiots. Renji smiled at me and waved a few times while Baldy smirked and nodded.

"Yeah see ya." He called back before they all disappeared around the corner. That left me with Ichy.

"So whatcha planning to do today?" He asked me. Just so you know the AP was yelling at us all the way through this. "You goin' home?"

"Nah. I promised Yuzu I'd spend the night. So sadly, your still stuck with me." Ichigo groaned, then shrugged.

"Sure. I can live with that." He sighed, then looked at the AP. "How about you and me ditch before he pops and we end up in detention from here until the day we die?" I laughed, picturing our skeletons in detention a hundred thousand years from now.

"Yeah. Sounds good." I giggled. "On three?" I asked. He nodded.

"As always."

"One,"

"Two,"

"Forty-seven,"

"Twenty-six,"

"Ninety-nine,"

"Four,"

"Three!" I yelled. We sprinted past the AP, and through the school as fast as we could. I swear I would have won a gold medal in the Olympics. Slowing down when his street came into view, we stopped to catch our breaths. "Not bad, if I do say so myself." I joked, looking at Ichy while he laughed like an idiot.

"Well, today was defiantly something." He said between chuckles. I giggled with him. We walked together for a while, just being normal buddies. Talking about school projects, the weather, and whatnot. Then, we were in front of Ichigo's house. Ichigo says it's basically my second home considering how much I'm over, and honestly, I couldn't agree with him more. I loved it here. His sister Yuzu acts like a mother to me, and Karen makes an awesome sister. Ichigo has always been my big brother, and his dad is freaking hilarious! We walked up on his porch and he opened the door. Now, normally you would think that letting the girl go in first would be considered respectful, or gentlemanly. And in most circumstances, your right. But when you go inside Ichigo's house, it's the highest honor, when he goes in first. Why? Because his dad will attack him and most likely leave you alone.

"Argh!" Ichigo yelled right as he entered the house. His dad had tried to sneak attack him, and now they were both sprawled out on the floor, opposite of each other. Where was I at the time? Rolling around on their floor laughing my ass off. Where else would I be? Yuzu came out of the kitchen and gasped when she saw me.

"Tay-Chan!" She squealed in pure delight. I mimicked her squeal and we both jumped together in a hug. After saying and yelling 'oh my gosh' over and over again, we finally separated.

"Hey Yuzu," I said making her turn her full attention to me. "Where's Karen?" She laughed that little laugh that only she could pull off. Trust me when I say that 'cause I've tried it.

"She's over at Mayoka's spending the night." She said. Ichigo's dad heard this, and bolted in front of us.

"What?!" He roared. "She's spending the night over at a boy's house? How in the world could you not tell me?!" I physically facepalmed.

"Dude, Mayoka's a girl." I muttered to him, making him freeze in mid rant.

"H-how do you know that?" He stuttered, surprised I would know.

"I'm on there soccer team. And I know all of your children's friends." I stated matter of factly. He began growing a depression cloud above his head.

"How are you on Karen's team? Aren't you too old?" It may not be as bad as calling me short, but a girl just naturally hates being called old.

"Old?" I grunted. Ichigo lost his color again, then ran up and patted my shoulder.

"He meant older than aloud to play on Karen's team. He didn't mean he thought you were old." I smiled sweetly.

"Oh that? My size makes anything possible." Their dad gacked. "Actually I find it rather humiliating for you to not know more about your own family than I, an outsider does." That got him in a corner, with a storming rain cloud above his head. What a moron. Then, before anything else could happen, Ichigo grabbed my arm, and pulled me upstairs to his room, and opened the door.

"Bed!" I squealed in delight, jumping from the entrance to his pillow and slamming my face into it. "Oh how I've missed you so!" Ichigo rolled his eyes, and sat down at his desk, opening his book bag in the process. "Ichy, whatcha doing?"

"Homework."

"Why?"

"Because I have too."

"Why?"

"Because we have a test in geography tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because the school said so."

"Why?"

"Because the school hates us."

"The school's a jerk."

"Yes it is."


End file.
